


The Thing

by Makalaure



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makalaure/pseuds/Makalaure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros isn't sure what to make of the new addition to the family. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 

Maitimo narrowed his eyes and sucked his lower lip hard, like a diminutive, suspicious guard of Finwë’s palace. The thing wasn’t very interesting: it stirred, gurgled, let out a pitiful whine. Maitimo was annoyed.

Sniffing indignantly, he crawled over to the cot, stood on tip-toe, and peered down from just above the wooden bars. The thing _looked_ at him. It had very large, dark eyes that glittered brightly. Maitimo, somewhat alarmed, but still curious, poked its anxiously puckered forehead. It yowled threateningly, pumping its tiny fists in the air.

Maitimo decided he didn’t quite like the thing. Making sure no one was there to see him, he fetched a straw basket from his chamber, carefully picked up the tiny bundle from the cot, and placed it inside the hamper, covering its wrinkled, pink face with its blanket.

Then, very, very unobtrusively, he crept downstairs, struggling with even the light weight dangling from his plump hands, and went outside through the front entrance that led to fragrant, overgrown gardens. It was afternoon. An attendant snored beneath a fig tree. Maitimo walked for perhaps a quarter of an hour, Laurelin’s warm light beating down upon his young back, till he reached the little river that flowed towards the city.

Hopefully, he thought, as he placed the basket in the slow-running water and watched it serenely drift away, his parents would not mind. They seemed quite attached to the thing, though for the life of him, Maitimo could not understand why.

He hoped his mother wouldn’t decide to buy _more_ , wherever she got the thing from.

end.

A/n: This isn't really canon, since Maedhros would have been older when Maglor was born, but meh.


End file.
